robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:UK Series Competitor Robots
Question Its a worthwhile point to ask, and one that should be answered before we continue any further, I think. What should we do with a robot that appeared in one or two wars in a special battle/trial before its debut to the main series? For example, A-Kill and Arnold A Terminegger...do we count as their debut to the main competition, or their entries in the minor comps of Series 3 and 2, respectively? CBFan 13:08, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :I personally think we should include their earlier appearances, but maybe make a point of saying it was only in a side competition (the same way that Berserk is mentioned as a superheavyweight in Series 2). I think that should also count as the team's first appearance on the show. So Dominator 2 comes under Series 3, but we we mention that Dominator only competed in the pinball competition. Is that okay? Christophee (talk) 13:40, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Extreme Robots So...what are we to do with Robots that only competed in either of the Extreme series? CBFan 11:45, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I would include those only in Extreme 1 in Series 5 section, as they were filmed at the same time. As for Extreme 2, do the same with Series 7. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:35, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Err, don't you mean Series 6? CBFan 12:41, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, sorry. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:51, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::I don't disagree with that idea, but personally I would create separate sections for robots whose first appearance was in Extreme, so we have nine sections in total. But if you want to do it your way, I'm not going to object. Christophee (talk) 00:01, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmm...I wouldn't have put it as being their FIRST appearance, as for all technical reasons, Extreme isn't really part of the main series. I was more thinking of putting all the robots that competed in the main series in the tables and have that as their debut, even the Series 7 robots that competed in Extreme 2 (Mute, Lightning, and even S7's winner and runner-up), then state the robots that only competed in Extreme. CBFan 06:12, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Fair enough. If you want to do it that way, that's fine by me. Christophee (talk) 01:19, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Since the quitter quitted, someone else will have do figure out how to do this. I am getting sick of doing everything though. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:31, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Do you mind if I do it the way I suggested earlier? Christophee (talk) 22:01, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, sure, go ahead. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:55, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Done? Have we finished this list now? I'm not sure whether we're going to include all of the robots from the other weight categories or not, plus all the robots from international competitions. We may need to fix some of the links too for robots that have the same name. Christophee (talk) 00:13, 1 June 2009 (UTC)